


A Little Bit of Competition

by SolariaLunar21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, X-Factor Judge Louis, not Walsh but our Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis signs on the dotted line on a dreary Tuesday at the beginning of April and the news hits that he’s the newest X-Factor judge two weeks later. </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Louis has a crush on Nick Grimshaw and now they're both judges on the X-Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [covered_lanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/covered_lanterns/gifts).



> So I took you're first prompt and twisted it a little bit because I started writing this to have it work towards Louis working at Radio One but then there was an article a couple of weeks ago saying Nick's rumored to replace Louis Walsh on the X-Factor soooo I ended up with this. My knowledge of the X-Factor is gleaned from various One Direction interviews, compilation videos, and Wikipedia since I've never watched it nor it's United States sister since that's where I live. Basically this is the old format before some sort of six person elimination round was put in that I didn't understand the inner workings of through my lovely Wikipedia research. I have a whole bunch more that I honestly want to add to this little universe but just didn't have enough time too due to personal things but anyways I sincerely hope that you like it! 
> 
> A/N JUNE 16, 2015, I can predict the future Nick's an X-Factor judge! 
> 
> For everyone else here's my first Tomlinshsaw hope I didn't skewer Nick's characterization up too much :)

Louis signs on the dotted line on a dreary Tuesday at the beginning of April and the news hits that he’s the newest X-Factor judge two weeks later. It’s not like people are that surprised, Louis knows that his name has been thrown out there since 2015 and now two years later with the news that One Direction are taking a break to focus on other ventures it’s even less so. The news outlets also decide to dust off articles that have to be at least five years old when they start to question how Louis and Nick are going to act since they “hate” each other so much. The only evidence being a few small twitter spats from so long ago Louis doesn’t remember why they occurred in the first place.

Louis really doesn’t have anything against Nick and he knows Nick feels the same, besides their mutual friendship with Harry and other needed events they’ve both attended, they’ve never really hung out before.

The first time he sees Nick is two days after the news breaks at Harry’s for a Sunday roast with the rest of the lads and a few of Harry’s other friends.

“So seems we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Nick says sidling up to him a half hour after he arrives.

“Looks that way,” he replies with a raise of his eyebrow as he takes a sip of his drink which tastes like rubbish but Harry had shoved it in his hand with a smile saying he’d created it himself and well, Louis has always had a soft spot for Harry. He must make a face after he’s swallowed because Nick nods knowingly and says,

“Ahh looks like you’ve been roped into drinking the Styles Special as well.”

“Is that what he’s calling it? It’s bloody awful don’t know why he decided this was needed.”

“Its Harold do any of us really know what’s going on in his mind?”

“Good point,” Louis says deciding to just chug the rest of it and go bug Niall about where Harry’s hiding the beer since the Irish man has had a pint glass full of the stuff since Louis got here, “well I’m off to go bother an Irishman, nice talking Nicholas,”

“You too Lewis,” Nick says with a tip of his cup as Louis frowns but ignores the deliberate mispronunciation of his name and continues on his mission for beer.

The rest of April and the beginning of May is spent in various meetings that Louis and Nick are both at for the show getting all the final details down before auditions start in the beginning of June. It’s interesting for Louis to see the business side of Nick because he never really has before. He knows that despite the fact that Nick has made his living talking rubbish and being sarcastic on the radio that the other man must’ve been doing something right behind the scenes to be as respected as he is. Louis enjoys the conversations that they have and easily sees where their banter will translate into the audition stages and beyond.

“So it’s been going well?” Liam asks him when they hang out a few days before auditions are set to begin.

“With the show? Course, think they’re going to saddle me with groups though,” Louis informs him.

“And you and Grimmy are getting along I hear.”

Louis rolls his eyes at Liam’s implication but answers anyways, “it’s not like we hate each other, sure we had a couple twitter spats a few years back but that’s not really anything of substance.”

“Says the King of the Twitter takedown.”

“What can I say people are a load of dicks and sometimes need to be taken down a peg of two,” he answers. The topic is thankfully derailed after that by Liam getting a call from Sophia, there’s no need for either of them to really look at Louis’ Twitter track record.

Auditions start on a warm Monday in Dublin Ireland the first week of June. Louis is thankful they don’t have to be there until 8AM and even though that’s still too early at least it’s not as early as the production crew and the other producers that screen the contestants one last time before they get to sing for the judges. He shows up slightly hungover after a pub crawl with Niall clutching his mug of tea like it’s his lifeline. Louis gets through hair and wardrobe without incidents and soon finds himself making his way to his spot at the judges table which is between Nick and Simon with Cheryl on the far end.

“Long night Tomlinson?” Nick asks when he takes his seat.

“Not anything I can’t handle, I’m sure you’d look far worse considering you’re age,” he quips back glad that he and Nick both know that the bickering they have with one another is truly just for fun and not done out of dislike.

“You wish you could look as good as I do every day don’t deny it.”

“Yes you’ve caught me I’m so jealous it’s pouring out of my ears,” Louis deadpans just before the rest of the crew comes over and they finally get told that production is going to start soon.

To say Louis is nervous when the first contestant walks onstage is a bit of an understatement. He knows that he’s done consulting with Simon a few times before but now having to hand out yes’s and no’s to these people is going to be a bit more difficult than he expected. The fact is that Louis was in their shoes only seven years ago which is mind boggling to think that it’s really only been seven years, so he knows exactly how these people are feeling. Their first contestant is a middle aged woman named Nora who sings “Chasing Pavements” by Adele and while it doesn’t compare to Adele’s voice by a mile she still sounds quite good.

“That’s a very difficult song to sing, I heard some areas that were a bit pitchy but I think that with coaching that can be helped,” he informs her once it’s his turn to speak.

“I agree, the song might’ve been a bit too big for your voice, but you’ve got a lot of raw talent that can be pulled from what we heard,” Nick speaks next not surprising Louis with his insightful thoughts since he has obviously seen him doing this before. It’s not a surprise when she gets four yes’s from them shortly after.

The rest of the day is spent hearing quite a few very poor singers, many that just aren’t there yet, a large group of great singers, and then a very small handful of astounding singers. There are a couple that they all bicker about due to being on the fence with the song choices and what their voices sounded like on them but even though it’s a long day Louis has a blast doing it. They're given one more break towards 6 PM and are told when they get back that there are only two more acts for the day left. Louis’ not paying attention to when the next act comes onto the stage but hears the screams in the room amp up and has Nick’s elbow in his side causing him to finally look at the stage.

When he does he’s greeted with the sight of Niall, Liam, Harry, and even Zayn standing on the stage all laughably wearing the closest approximations to the outfits that he knows they wore when they got put into the band almost seven years before.

“Well hello, who’re you lot then?” Nick asks next to him obviously going along with whatever these four have cooked up.

“Well we’re kind of a One Direction tribute band, told that we’re pretty good thought that we’d audition for you all today,” Liam says with a smile.

“A tribute band, I must say you don’t look anything like my bandmates, might want to rethink that one,” Louis himself volley’s back as the audience laughs behind him.

“Do you boys have something you want to sing?” Simon asks, ever the serious one but Louis can see the smile tugging at his lips anyways.

“Oh yes we’re going to sing a medley of One Direction songs, put it together ourselves,” Harry replies before the music kicks in and all four of them launch into their last single before the break “All In” segueing backwards until they end with “What Makes You Beautiful” to the screams and cheers of the crowd.

“That was quite the show boys,” Cheryl says once the clapping has gone down to a minimum, “but I don’t know it lacked a little something I think for me,” she continues as the room boo’s her.

“I have to agree with her I mean it doesn’t even look like you have a Louis in your group and yet it’s Zayn that left the band,” Simon joins in, “What’re you thinking Louis?”

“I think that the outfits are just horrendous first of all and second of all I think that you need a lot of work and that the lack of a Louis is a very large oversight.”

“I don’t know I think they still work without a Louis, though guess they’re probably quite a boring group without him,” Nick chips in causing Louis to shove his elbow into his side in retaliation.

“Aw c’mon we couldn’t find a Louis, everyone said his pants were just too big to fill,” Niall states with a pout as the crowd laughs.

“In all seriousness though we just wanted to say congrats to our Tommo and that we’re all rooting for ya this year,” Zayn says as the crowd almost collectively aw’s.

“Yeah we just want you to beat Simon,” Harry puts in with one of his signature cheeky smiles that makes Louis laugh.

“I’ll do my best lads, thanks for coming out but gotta say you might be disqualified,” he quips. The audience laughs and claps as they all file off stage and the real second to last contestants of the day, a duo made up of twin sisters Erynn and Ava, file on wowing the crowd when they open their mouths.

“So you think we’ve seen a winner yet today?” Nick asks him as they sit around a table in a small pub with the rest of the boys a couple hours later.

“It’s only the first day can’t be naming a winner just yet we’ve got loads of other people to see.”

“Don’t know those two girls at the end were amazing,” Niall states and Louis nods because they were really fantastic.

“Still everyone thought Liam was a frontrunner during auditions and look what happened to him came in third place didn’t he,” Louis replies laughing as Liam throws a handful of vinegar soaked chips at him in retaliation.

“Oy only cause I had you lot weighing me down,” Liam answers back as they all laugh.

“It’s like babysitting children when I’m with all of you I swear,” Nick interjects.

“You know that you love the lot of us Grimmy,” Harry answers cuddling up close to his friend causing the rest of them to laugh as Nick looks fondly at Harry. Louis will deny it until he’s blue in the face but he can’t help but feel a stab of envy when he looks at them. He knows that Harry and Nick are nothing more than just friends, just like he and Harry have always been just friends, but he is a little bit jealous that Harry can cuddle up to Nick and it won’t be considered weird. Which probably has to do with the sort of crush that Louis has had on a Nick for quite a while now and really isn’t going to go away any time soon especially now that they’re working together.

He’s never told anybody about it because he knows the lads would take the piss and that Harry would then try and get them together. Not that Louis would mind that but he doesn’t want it to happen just because Harry Styles decides it needs to happen. No, if he’s going to get together with Nick then it’s going to be on his own terms and no one else’s.

They spend another couple of hours in the pub playing snooker and darts, although they do have to take the darts away from Harry when he almost takes Niall’s eye out, before they all pile out and crash at Niall’s flat he has in the city, Nick included.

They have two days between Dublin and the next round of auditions set in Cardiff. From their they hit up Manchester for two days of auditions and Edinburgh for one, before ending auditions in London over four very long days. He and Nick spend most of their downtime talking and when they're on the panel spend a good amount of that time bickering to the enjoyment of the crowd. Throughout the whole process Louis makes little lists and notes of every single audition that goes through so he can remember them and have more of a memory when it comes time for Bootcamp. It’s towards the end of their third day in London though when one audition makes a lasting impression on him.

They’ve just seen and given a no to a group act that just wasn’t up to par just yet when a boy around 17 or 18 walks on the stage. There’s something about him that catches Louis’ attention right away and it has nothing to do with his looks. The way the kid, Kyle Nevins, is carrying himself and his general demeanor while speaking is innately familiar to him.

“So Kyle why are you auditioning today?” he asks.

“Well I like singing and music in general just want to get my name out there I guess,” Kyle replies with a shrug of his shoulders that anyone but Louis would read as uncaring but he can see it in the way the kids holding himself that this means a whole lot more than he’s letting on.

“Sounds good, have at it kid,” Louis says with a nod and waits for the music to filter through. It takes him a moment to place it because it’s a new version of the song he’s never heard before but Kyle opens his mouth and starts singing Zayn’s first single “Silver Skies”. The kid is good Louis can hear it but he’s not the best that they’ve heard all day. There’s something about it though that makes Louis sit up and listen close though because he can hear it. He can hear the spots that are weak and the spots that are strong but can be stronger if given proper coaching. When Kyle finishes the crowd screams and claps but it’s not the loudest that Louis’ heard all day.

“Okay Kyle I think that you’re adorable and I think that you have a good voice but I’m not sure if it’s quite there yet. I don’t know if it was the song choice or not but it didn’t do a whole lot for me,” Cheryl starts and Louis knows that’s going to probably be a no from her when it comes time to vote.

“I agree with Cheryl that the song choice might’ve been a bit off, I love me some Zayn but I don’t know if you’re the R’n’B kind of guy that that song needs. It might’ve been a bit too much of a song for you to do, what’re you’re thoughts Simon?” Nick chimes in next to Louis.

“I’m going to be honest, the song was the wrong choice and didn’t show off your voice in the right way at all. I think that you need a lot of work but that you have the basics of what could be a much better voice, Louis you’ve been a bit quiet I take it you don’t agree?” Simon asks.

“It’s not that I don’t agree, the song wasn’t the greatest choice for your voice Kyle and it wasn’t the best audition we had today but I liked it. I can hear in your voice areas that need a lot of work but if you do work at it and do focus on those areas with proper help you could be a much better singer. But I do think that just because the song choice wasn’t the greatest that he didn’t sing it poorly Simon,” He answers and it’s while he’s talking that he realizes how much of this kid reminds him of himself just from these last few minutes.

“Well I’m assuming that’s a yes from you then?” Simon questions.

“It is indeed, you’ve got a yes from me Kyle,” he confirms with a nod of his head at the younger boy. Cheryl chips in next and gives a no which Louis had expected, it’s not like he thought anything different would occur.

“I’m going to agree with Louis, I think that you’ve got something there that we can do so I’m going to say yes as well,” Nick pipes up next and Louis nudges him and holds his fist up as they bump them together with a chuckle.

“That leaves it to you Simon,” Louis interjects while the crowd cheers.

“There’s a lot left to be desired from you’re performance, it was a bit lackluster and it did also seem like you didn’t think about it as much as you should have. That being said you’re voice did boast some talent so I’m going to say yes as well.”

On stage Kyle jumps up in excitement and Louis smiles glad that this kid is going to get a chance to continue his dream. He knows he shouldn’t get so invested already but there’s something about the younger boy that reminds him so much of himself that he feels like he has too.

Auditions end and they give the contestants about two weeks off before Bootcamp is set to start. Louis spends the break working at his label and hanging out with his friends during his off time. He hits up the studio with Liam for a few days writing songs and the five them get together at Niall’s the day before Bootcamp is set to start for a cook out.

“Soooo a little birdie tells me that you and Grimmy having been getting quite chummy,” Harry informs him as they kick a ball around in Niall’s backyard.

“We do work together Hazza, we’re not going to ignore each other,” he replies trying his best to ignore Harry’s implications.

“I know that but I happen to know that you two have been texting almost non-stop even if you haven’t seen each other.”

“And where exactly did you hear that?” Louis asks as his palms sweat a bit at being found out. Truth is he and Nick have been texting an awful lot. It mainly started because Louis was bored in the office and started sending Nick random pictures and videos of what he was doing. Nick in turn had started to do the same and then they’d taken off from there. Some nights they stayed up longer than he knows Nick likes to because of work in the morning texting and Facetiming about the stupidest things. Contrary to Harry’s beliefs though they’d met up a couple of times, once when they’d walked their dogs together and another time that Nick had come over to his for a few drinks while they watched the American version of Big Brother.

“Aimee, said she saw the texts in his phone a few days ago when she was snooping wondering why he was acting all happy and weird,” Harry answers a few moments later.

“Is he not allowed to be happy?”

“No he’s allowed, he’s usually a pretty happy guy when he’s not in a bit of a strop over something but he’s been a bit down lately. Broke up with this guy he’d been seeing for a while about a month ago, threw himself into work like he’s won’t to do when that sort of stuff happens,” Harry discloses, which Louis had sort of already known a bit about from his and Nick’s conversations.

“Oh well I mean we’re talking is that a bad thing then Harold? I would think you’d like it since you spent so much time a few years ago trying to get us to be BFF’s.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it! I think it’s a really good thing that you two are talking,” Harry pauses in speaking and then continues, “Nick’s a great guy Louis,” he adds with that inflection Louis just knows means Harry’s about to go digging where Louis really doesn’t want Harry to dig right now. So instead of saying anything he kicks the ball a bit harder back making it so that Harry has to chase after it and when he comes back Louis’ made sure that he’s now engaged in conversation with Zayn. He knows he’s just putting off the inevitable but the longer he can go without having to confess to Harry that he’s got an embarrassing crush on Nick Grimshaw the better in his opinion.

The next day starts bright and early for him as he gets to the X-Factor studios where they’re starting the Bootcamp stages. He knows that the contestants have already all arrived and been put up in the hotel for the past couple of nights to settle in before today where now they will be split up into their main categories and then further divided up so that they can start weeding people out. Louis’ not looking forward to sending people home now or throughout the rest of the competition because he’s been where these people are now not so long ago. He knows how much some of the contestants want it and how they might not be good enough to continue and now they’re going to axe their dreams.

They spend two days in the first stage of Bootcamp discussing and working with the contestants to see who they feel aren't ready yet to continue for the rest of the series. It becomes apparent that the Girls and Over 25’s are the weakest categories with more overwhelming talent this year surprisingly lying with the Boys and Group’s categories. Louis’ not sure if it’s because instead of many four and five piece groups there’s more duos and trios then before but it looks like they have a very good bunch on their hands. Which is good for him since he’s pretty much positive that at the end of this that he’s going to be given the Group Category to mentor.

“You’re boy Kyle seems to be working hard,” Nick says after they’ve made a round backstage and in the practice rooms where they’ve been watching some of the acts practice. Louis had indeed noticed Kyle towards the back of one of the rooms with a few of the stronger singers including Joseph who he remembers said he was a professional vocal coach.

“He’s not _mine_ unless we pull a One Direction he probably won’t ever be seeing as we all know I’m going to get Groups,” he discloses.

“Did you just make you’re band a verb? You are aware that you aren’t the only group that was ever put together on this show right?”

“Well not to be big headed but we’re the most successful, you can’t deny that,” Louis replies because well…it’s true.

“I’ll give you that, but you were quite passionate about him at the auditions.”

“He was good, just because he chose a song that wasn’t the best for his voice doesn’t mean he’s not good,” he answers with a shrug.

“I agree but it seemed that you were pushing for him more than other contestants.”

Louis just shrugs in reply knowing that this isn’t really the time or the place to start discussing with Nick why exactly he was pushing for Kyle so hard. Three hours later they make the first cuts. Each category has been halved and each group is being told if they’re being eliminated or not. Louis is happy that a few of his favorite acts including Kyle and the sister duo from Dublin Erynn and Ava are moving on through but upset that a couple of his other favorites, a 23 year old single Mom named Jazz that reminded him of his own mother and Nora the very first person they saw audition, don’t. He knows that the next round will be even harder than this one but he knows that he will fight for those that he believes deserve a chance at Judges Houses and then the Live Shows.

Himself and Nick spend the rest of Bootcamp wandering around and peaking in to see who really is giving it their all and who shows the most promise in front of the judges as well as when they’re not being filmed or think they’re being seen. Louis knows what he’s looking for and he knows that he wants people that are going to fight and work for the win.

“So who’s been a stand out for you?” Nick asks him the night before the end of Bootcamp as they lounge in the other man’s living room.

“Sira has been a powerhouse whenever she’s gotten on stage and she blows me away but it seems like she lacks a bit of the drive. Like yeah she has a natural talent that’s amazing but if she doesn’t practice and work hard she’s not going to get anywhere with it.”

“She has the talent though you can’t deny that.”

“I’m not it’s just that I think she lacks the drive to really make it, I’ve yet to spot her practicing outside of the mandatory rehearsal time she’s usually somewhere else talking or ignoring whoever is around her. I know what Bootcamp is like and yeah not everyone is working all the time but those of us that wanted it worked a million times harder than the people who figured they would skate by on their voices alone, and she seems like one of those people,” he answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I can see that, I love young Georgie though he’s got a great voice and a personality that goes with it,” Nick says next speaking about the freshly 16 year old from just outside of Cardiff who had a voice like a dream and a larger than life personality that Louis knew was going to get him air time.

“He has a chance if he gets through to lives I’m sure, so don’t Erynn and Ava they’ve smashed it this whole time.”

“I still can’t believe they did Beyonce almost better than Beyonce,” Nick states in disbelief at the mention of the girls duo version of “If I Were a Boy” that they’d sung earlier that day and wowed the judges.

“They could win it,” he agrees with a nod of his head. It’s silent between them for a good while and it starts to get a bit awkward when Nick speaks up again.

“Do you miss it?” Louis looks over at him not quite understanding what Nick is asking.

“Miss what?”

“The X-Factor days, when your life was pretty simple and all you wanted to do was sing and you didn’t have to deal with well…everything else?”

“Sometimes, especially after Zayn left it was…difficult between us for those first few months,” he answers thinking back on those first few months when it was just the four of them. He and Zayn didn’t properly start speaking until almost November a fact that he’s not too proud of but is part of his past anyways. Even now two years on he’s not sure he and Zayn will ever be the way they once were after those months of radio silence and tense phone conversations occurred.

“I can’t imagine it was easy considering you’d just broken up with Eleanor hadn’t you?”

“Yeah, guess I felt a bit abandoned, silly isn’t it,” he confirms with a deprecating shrug of his shoulders.

“Don’t think that’s silly, you two were together almost as long as the band had been at that point plus you and Zayn were bros for life yo,” Nick replies throwing up Westside and putting on a stoner accent that makes Louis laugh.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m not the one that was acting like he’s all tough, when clearly we all know that it’s Liam whose the muscles of your lot,” Nick retorts causing Louis to lunge at him causing them both to roll onto the floor from their perch on the sofa. While Louis is used to this type of roughhousing with the boys and his other friends from back home he’s sure that Nick’s not, even from Harry. He gets the upper hand quite easily even with his slight height disadvantage and pins Nick’s hands above his head in triumph.

“Got anything more to say about how tough I am now Nicholas?” he questions slightly breathless from their roughhousing and from the fact that he’s getting a bit turned on from this.

“Don’t know you going to manhandle me a bit more Tomlinson?” Nick inquires with a little roll of his hips that surprises Louis.

“Might do,” he whispers eyes flicking down to Nick’s lips as he does.

“Don’t think I’d mind if you did.”

At that Louis closes the gap between them and kisses Nick who quickly deepens it slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis in turn becomes distracted and loosens his hold of Nick’s wrists who uses that to his advantage and pulls them out of Louis’ grasp to roll them over. Nick has him pinned from head to toe but Louis really doesn’t mind especially when the older man starts rolling his hips down into his own and he can feel how hard he is. He’s not really sure how long they spend snogging on the floor after that but it’s long enough that when he breaks away from the kiss his lips feel tingly and swollen like they haven’t in a long time.

“Been wanting to do that for a while,” he admits a bit shy now with Nick’s eyes boring into his own.

“What kiss a man or kiss me?” Nick asks.

“Kiss you, surprised Harry’s never told you I’m bi,” he confirms.

“I believe you said on Twitter once that you were in fact straight.”

“Thought I was at the time,” Louis replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

“When’d you figure it out then?”

“After El and I split up spent a lot of time partying, which I’m sure you know was in the Sun almost every day for it, but that led to a couple…encounters I guess you could say, and I didn’t like hate it so I had a bit of a crisis over it and came to terms with it after crying on Harold’s shoulder a few too many times.”

“Ahh yes our Harold does have a good shoulder for that doesn’t he,” Nick says making Louis chuckle because it’s true. He’s not sure how many times in the past seven years he’s cried on any of the boys’ shoulders but knows that he’s cried on Harry’s the most.

“So…you opposed to moving this to the bedroom Grimshaw?”

“No can’t say I am,” Nick answers as he stands up and pulls Louis with him.

“Good to hear,” he says with a smile. As he follows Nick upstairs to the other man’s bedroom he’s not sure what’s in store next for either of them. There’s a lot that they’ll have to talk about in the morning he’s sure but for right now Louis’ happy to be pushed down on the bed and shagged within an inch of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I have more ideas for this verse that I'm hoping once authors are revealed I can add on to this so be on the look out. Even if it does take a while!


End file.
